What I Hate About You
by crazy-says-I
Summary: Short SetoJou oneshot. Jou writes something in class about our favorite cold hearted CEO and is forced to read it aloud. But it's not as hateful as one might think.


What I Hate About You 

"Jounouchi Katsuya, since you feel intelligent enough to zone out and ignore my lesson, would you care to come up here and share what it is you've been writing for the past ten minutes?"

Startled, Jou took a moment to recuperate then smirked.

"Sorry sensei, but it's not finished."

"You have five minutes then. Quickly, I want to know what has captured your attention. And please don't read another fantasy of yours. We're still scarred from the incident with those German-"

"We all know what the mutt wrote last time, sensei, no need to repeat it."

Cue Jou's evil rival, Kaiba Seto. It's not that Kaiba was evil...deep down Jou's sure. Just misunderstood.

Or he could be evil.

But Katsuya loves him al the same.

"Very well, Jounouchi your five minutes starts now."

/Crap! What am I going to do? I can't read what I wrote because then they'd, more importantly he'd, know about my feelings! Gah! \

\I guess I could just change his name...but to what/

"Katsuya!"

/There we go! \

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Sluggishly, the brown-eyed teen made his way to his teacher, now being the center of attention he paid extra attention to a certain CEO's foot sticking out to trip him.

"Watch your step, pup. You never know who could be out to get you."

/Sadly, I know for a fact that you are. \

"So, what will you torture us with this time?"

"Actually, it's a poem of sorts. You'll have to excuse any hesitations because I had to change the name so he wouldn't get any ideas." With a totally veiled and unnoticeable glance towards Kaiba (which here means everyone saw him) Katsuya began.

"What I Hate About You:

You look at me and see a street rat. I look at you and see an angel.

You speak to me and you can walk away like nothing happened. I just have to glance at you to go weak in the knees.

If we ever meet outside of school, it's only because seeing me infuriated gives you pleasure.

I, on the other hand, take every minute I can out of your time just because I want to be closer to your warmth.

Not that I know this for sure, but if you ever think of me it's because your pondering how one person, or mutt as you call me, could be so stupid.

I hate the fact that you could never love me like I love you. And the fact that the only way you ever touch me is when you fist connects with my jaw.

Mostly, the one thing that keeps me up at night, I hate _you_. Everything. Your hair, it's perfect. Tame and gorgeous, nothing like the unruly blonde monster who chose to reside on my head.

Your eyes. You can do anything with them, it seems. Anyone you want bends to your will when the glare is just right. You can hide your emotions when you don't want anyone to know. They are the most magnificent shade of blue I've ever seen.

Another thing is there is only one person they ever light up for. Your only family, your brother. Maybe there is someone else. I hate that it could never be me.

Your body is perfect. Did you know that? My head ends directly under your chin. I think. I've never been close enough to tell. I hate it.

Your name too. It's known all around the world. If I travel to visit my sister, I hope that for just one weekend I could forget everything about you. But all anyone ever talks about is your name on the latest titles.

Nope, I can never escape you. I hate the fact that this is what you want. You want me to suffer just so you can see me squirm. I despise you for all of it.

Most of all how I spent ten minutes of valuable naptime writing this just to tell you what I feel."

It took a moment, but some baka in the back row started the slow clap and everyone joined in. Katsuya's face resembled a tomato with sunburn. Or worse, but he wasn't paying attention to it.

/He figured it out I know he did! Why couldn't I just ask for a detention like a normal person? \

\No, it's better if he knows. That way he'll at least stop harassing me. /

/But I don't want him to stop harassing me! GAH! \

"Jou, have a seat."

Hastily and without interruption the blonde made it to his seat and buried his face in his hands.

Something unbelievable, shocking, never-thought-it-could-happen, out of this world happened that day after English class.

Jounouchi Katsuya ignored the lunch bell.

He figured that if he could stay in the same position for long enough -with his head in his hands hunched over in his chair and near tears- he could disappear.

Because Jou was focusing so hard on becoming thin air, he didn't notice the footsteps coming closer and closer to him.

Or the chair being pulled out next to him.

Or the lunch tray being pushed in front of him.

Okay, maybe he noticed the hand on his shoulder.

And someone was pulling him to sit straight up.

And the same hand under his chin to make him look up.

Definitely noticed the blue eyes looking at his.

"For your information, puppy, my hair is an absolute wreck in the mornings. I just take longer to fix it than you would."

What was someone supposed to say to that? Something intelligent would be Katsuya's guess. A witty response that will prove to Kaiba Seto that just because he wasn't rich and smooth he could still sweep someone off their feet.

"Uh.Er.Hm-Kai-What?" Oh yeah, Jounouchi Katsuya is the modern day Bond. James Bond.

"In your writing-er thing- you said my hair was better than yours. But it's not nearly as soft." Saying this, Seto ran a hand through said blonde locks and his mouth twitched.

"But, I thought-"

"I know what you though, pup. You thought wrong. Apparently so did I. My feelings reflected almost all of your own."

"You, what? You couldn't have! Someone paid you didn't they? No, that's stupid. Why pay the richest kid in Domino? But what are you going to get for it? For setting me up?"

"No one is setting you up, pup."

"Sure." Katsuya rolled his eyes and looked at the tray in front of him. "Why did you come here?"

"To tell you something."

"What?" Jou turned to see a smile. Not a start of a smile, not a smirk or a sneer or an evil 'I'm finally going to beat Yuugi' grin, but a genuine smile.

And then Kaiba Seto kissed him.

It was simply a chaste kiss, but they stayed like that for quite some times. It wasn't until the bell signaling the end of lunch they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Will you meet me at Domino Park on Friday? 7:30." Seto asked. Jou grinned and grabbed an apple from the tray previously set in front of him. Another kiss of the billionaire's lips was the answer.

What'd you think?


End file.
